Outlines
by Drehn
Summary: Hay personas que saben que él no es tan solo un gamberro irresponsable y despeinado con gafas. De lo que está hecho James Potter. #9: guerra. Viñetas mayormente Lily/James.
1. Carcajadas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo:** 315 palabras.

**Nota:** No tengo pensado un número exacto de viñetas para esto; pueden ser diez, quince o incluso veinte, pero no creo que más.

* * *

**#1**

**Carcajadas**

Es cierto que hay gente que dice que James Potter siempre se está riendo, y se podría decir que no mienten, porque él parece vivir para hacer feliz a la gente.

Pero en el fondo, James Potter no se ríe. Se carcajea.

Siempre es lo mismo, no importa la razón: un Sirius demasiado egocéntrico, un Colagusano que se ha pasado con las patas de rana y ha hecho explotar el caldero en clase de Pociones, una broma estupenda, un Slytherin vestido con tutú.

Los ojos le brillan, le tiembla el estómago, el cuello le hace cosquillas y se carcajea hasta quedarse sin aliento o no puede soportar el dolor punzante en algún sitio del estómago.

Esta vez no es nada distinto. Gárgolas galopantes, lo único raro es que Remus está embobado mirando un aparato feo y viejo inventado por muggles. Y dice que es una maravilla. _Ja._

James se carcajea mil y una veces, se coge del estómago y respira como puede mientras intenta que las gafas no se le caigan. Sirius, a su lado, aún está peor que él. Colagusano no se ríe, porque dice que conoce el cachivache que ha traído Remus, y eso sólo hace que Canuto y Cornamenta se rían más. Y más.

—Podrás reírte tanto como quieras, Potter —dice Remus, sin apartar la vista de la máquina—. Pero este tocadiscos podría la clave de tu relación con Lily. Seguro que le encanta Miles Davies.

Y es allí, justo allí, cuando James deja de carcajearse. Mira a Lunático y a la máquina esa a la que ha llamado tocadiscos y empieza a imaginar una escena en la que se la regala a Lily y esta le besa como agradecimiento. Después vienen los hijos, la casa con un jardín enorme y Sirius de mascota y…

La ilusión se rompe. Remus lloraría como un niño si le quita su aparato de locos.


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo:** 440 palabras.

**Nota:** Lo sé, hay poquísimo Lily/James. No es que _odie_ el Lily/Snape, pero me da pena escribir más de este pairing que del original (sin embargo, esto era necesario para respetar mínimamente el séptimo libro, blah, blah, blah).

* * *

**#2**

**Celos**

No puede dejar de notar que Lily pasa mucho tiempo con Snape últimamente.

En realidad, no es _últimamente_, es _desde siempre_. Y James no entiende cómo pueden ser amigos (o algo más, según Sirius). Lily es tan dulce —con todos menos con él—, y Snape es tan... ¿tétrico? ¿desagradable? ¿imbécil? ¿Slytherin?

James es mejor. Seguro. Él tiene el pelo bonito aunque esté irremediablemente despeinado y su nariz no es tan fea; es recta y no ganchuda. Snape tiene la piel cetrina y parece un vampiro con mala leche; él, no. Pero Lily no se fija en esas cosas (para su desgracia). Ella lo llama prepotente y egocéntrico —y James le responde que no cal que le diga las dos cosas, que son lo mismo, sólo para ver el mohín de frustración que hace ella después—. Según Lily, _Severus _es un chico muy amable que se merece más respeto por parte de los Merodeadoes.

Pero a James no le parece que Lily piense eso realmente, porque, a ver ¿si tanto quiere que le respeten, por qué sigue viéndose con él si sabe que eso sólo hará que James lo odie más y, encima, se ponga celoso?

Porque es imposible que no se ponga celoso si la ve, radiante y espléndida, hablándole con cariño y mirándolo con esa chispa amistosa en los ojos verdes —verde esperanza, como la hierba de los jardines en mayo. James se ve obligado a contemplar día tras día como se cogen de la mano, como hablan debajo del haya de los terrenos de Hogwarts y como hacen los deberes juntos, con las manos manchadas de tinta y las cabezas muy, muy juntas (demasiado para su gusto).

Y los oye (no puede evitarlo, tiene que saber por qué es tan especial ese idiota de Quejicus), celoso y lleno de angustia.

—¿Vienes al partido conmigo?

—¿El de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw?

—Claro.

—Vale, Lily, pero nos sentamos en las gradas del fondo.

—De acuerdo.

James odia que la voz de Lily, _su_ Lily, se vaya apagando cada vez más por culpa de las palabras desinteresadas de Snape. Está seguro de que ella se da cuenta de que Quejicus no quiere que les vean juntos. Y por eso está triste.

James está celoso. De la mano de Snape, entrelazada con la de Lily, y de que él sea capaz de hacer que la pelirroja se sienta triste por no poder gritarle al mundo que son amigos (amiga de Snape, claro; a él lo odia).

Y está celoso de Remus, porque él sabe el por qué de los sentimientos de odio y amistad de Lily, pero no se los dice.


	3. Excusas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo:** 548 palabras.

* * *

**#3**

**Excusas**

¿Qué parte era la que no entendía Remus?

Estaba agotado, se había tirado toda la noche ideando una nueva broma para los Slytherins (Sirius no era muy útil si ponía a los Stones a todo volumen), no había llegado para almorzar sólo por llegar a tiempo a la clase de Transformaciones y, encima, se quejaba porque le había dicho que intentaría saltarse la clase con alguna excusa e irse a dormir.

¡Pero si era lo más normal del mundo! (Al menos del suyo.)

De todas maneras, aunque su licántropo favorito lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, él no podría soportar una clase inútil y tediosa como esa.

—Profesora McGonagall, ¿podría ir a la enfermería? Me encuentro mal.

La profesora lo miró con los labios —finos y llenos de arrugas— fruncidos.

—Pues use una brújula, señor Potter, pero no saldrá de esta clase hasta que haya transcurrido el tiempo necesario.

Estuvo a punto de delatarse con una sonrisa, pero James ya era un experto en esas cosas.

—Pero, profesora, lo digo en serio.

—Yo también, Potter, se lo aseguro.

—La creo.

Ella pareció cansarse de prestarle atención y se dirigió al pupitre siguiente, en el que una alborozada Hufflepuff intentaba transformar su jarrón en conejo. No le salía, y la presencia de James allí no ayudaba más que a distraerla.

—Me encuentro verdaderamente mal, profesora McGonagall.

—¡Ya le he dicho que se busque una brújula, señor Potter! Haga el favor de dejarme continuar con mi clase.

Parecía estar empezando a enfadarse. Esa vez, James no pudo evitar que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de lado apareciera en su cara, haciendo que le brillaran los ojos. A él le divertía ver como cambiaba el estado de ánimo de su profesora con unas simples e inocentes (o no) palabras.

—¿Y si hago aparecer esa brújula me dejará ir a la enfermería?

—No. Si consigue hacer eso, será que no se encuentra tan mal.

—Oh, vamos, profesora.

—Aunque quizá una brújula decente le ayude a encontrar la enfermería y no irse a su habitación o a hacer Merlín-sabe-qué cosas, ¿verdad, señor Potter?

—Sí, pero claro, ya le dije que me encuentro mal. Podría confundir las letras e ir hacia el norte sin querer, ya sabe, hacia la torre de Gry...

—¡Déjelo ya, Potter! —exclamó McGonagall con los labios convertidos en una fina y pálida línea.

—¿Entonces puedo irme? Si no me cree, Evans podría acompañarme...

—He dicho que...

Sucedieron varias cosas en ese instante. Se escuchó una explosión en el fondo del aula, seguida de algún chillido de alumnos asustadizos (James estaba seguro de que eran de Hufflepuff; los Gryffindor eran valientes hasta la médula) y unas potentes y perrunas carcajadas.

Cuando el humo producido por la explosión se disipó, pudieron ver lo que había ocurrido. Colagusano, manchado de hollín y con expresión tan perpleja como atemorizada, había sido el causante del estruendo (de su varita aún emanaba un hilillo de humo). Sirius, a su lado, se reía escandalosamente y no se había despeinado ni un pelo (aunque tenía una mejilla manchada con alguna substancia negruzca). Remus y Lily los miraban con reprobación.

—Peter Pettigrew. —masculló la profesora McGonagall, intentando contener su enfado.

James estaba a punto de imitar a Sirius; debía darse prisa.

—¿Eso es un sí, profesora?


	4. Culpabilidad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo:** 667 palabras.

* * *

**#4**

**Culpabilidad**

Sentía una extraña opresión para nada familiar en el estómago y como si hubiera algo que le impidiera sonreír y hasta respirar con normalidad. Notaba como sus ojos se desviaban hacia Peter casi sin querer cuando debería estar haciendo la redacción de Pociones.

Se sentía culpable. O eso decía Remus. Para James, si era Remus el que lo decía, tenía que ser verdad, pues era Sirius el que bromeaba con cualquier cosa —como su insegura e inestable relación con Lily— sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

Mientras se colocaba bien las gafas por undécima vez, pensó en que no debería haber tratado a Peter como un tonto. No estaba bien soltar chorradas como «oh, venga, Colagusano, tú no puedes estar estudiando y hablando con alguien a la vez» e irse a otro sitio entre risas. Porque Peter era tan astuto como ellos y perfectamente capaz de hacer varias a la vez, y no se merecía que él lo tratara como a una verdadera rata y no como un amigo debe tratar a otro.

—Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer sería disculparte. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que pasa esto.

Las palabras de Remus no lo ponían de buen humor; más bien lo contrario. ¿Cuántas veces habían tratado mal a Peter en esos siete años? ¿Cuántas veces habían sido los culpables de sus sonrisas tristes sin enterarse? ¿Cuántas veces deberían haberse sentido así, como escarabajos patosos y bocazas?

No podía contarlas, pero tampoco podía catalogarse en el cajón de «chicos gafotas y estúpidos que no tratan bien a sus amigos». Tampoco podía poner a Sirius allí, porque no llevaba gafas y porque se lo cargaría unas horas después.

Para ese entonces, la presión le hacía sentirse mal. No podría permitir que sus ojos se pusieran a llorar sin su consentimiento a los pocos minutos.

—Sí, creo que me disculparé. Pero, ¿y si lo hago mañana? Es muy tarde, todos estamos cansados...

—James.

La voz de Lupin tenía el deje acerado que este usaba cuando sus palabras, sin necesidad de dar una orden, eran imperativas de por sí. Canuto decía que él obedecía a Remus cuando hablaba así porque quería hacerle un favor; según él, ese tono de voz era de súplica camuflada. El que se creyera esas palabras de Sirius tenía que ser estúpido, y Peter no lo hacía.

—Vale. Peter no se lo merece.

Fue hacia el mullido y rojizo sillón en el que Peter estaba hundido, sin molestarse a recoger sus cosas. Respiró profundamente y se esforzó en no recular y dejar las cosas para el día siguiente, porque estaba seguro que se olvidaría de lo que tenía pensado (y las cosas no debían ser así).

—Oye, Peter. —carraspeó—. Siento lo que te hemos dicho antes, y lo de la semana pasada, y lo de tantas otras veces. Tú eres un chico listo y un buen amigo; yo soy el tonto. Bueno, Sirius también, pero él está castigado con Sprout por lo de la inundación en Herbología, así que hablo por los dos. Me sabe mal haberte dicho estas cosas, no te las mereces. Ahora, si quieres, pueden pegarme, hechizarme, insultarme, abandonarme, o... perdonarme.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y, preocupado por que Peter se hubiera decantado por la opción de ignorar todo lo que dijera, carraspeó de nuevo.

—¿Peter? Colagusano, por favor.

Siguió sin recibir una sola palabra por respuesta. Le zarandeó levemente el brazo y vio, casi al instante, que Peter estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Así que no había oído nada. Suspiró.

—Me parece que tendrás que decírselo mañana. —comentó Remus desde su silla.

—Qué fastidio. Bueno, ¿me ayudas a subirlo? Pesa bastante.

Lo llevaron a la habitación entre los dos y lo colocaron en su deshecha cama con cuidado y en completo silencio, sin saber que por frases no dichas, que por disculpas no oídas como esas, uno de ellos moriría años después. Sin saber que perderían a un amigo y la oportunidad de ser felices para siempre.


	5. Citas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo:** 727 palabras.

**Nota:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me prometí subir una viñeta cada dos semanas y no lo he cumplido, pero vamos, que estoy aquí y que os deseo unas felices fiestas a todos.

* * *

**#5**

**Citas**

James nunca escucha lo que cotillean las chicas ni sus risitas. No le interesa lo que leen en Corazón de Bruja ni qué trucos usan para cuidar la piel o si tienen los hombros anchos. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que había distintos tipos de hombros, unos más bonitos y unos más feos, hasta que Sirius le dijo que él los tenía más anchos y masculinos y él le preguntó por qué. A Sirius se lo había dicho una de las chicas cotillas, o eso decía él.

Pero el caso era que si las chicas hablaban de que Lily Evans tenía una cita en Hogsmeade con un tipo que no era él, todo cambiaba. James sabía que Lily podía salir con otros chicos y que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo hasta que se casaran y tuvieran varios hijos —o al menos hasta que salieran juntos—, pero eso no impidió que tuviera el impulso de romperle la cara a Marvin _narizdebubotubérculo_. Era una suerte que tuviera amigos que se encargaran de recordarle que no podía transformar la nariz del tal Marvin en un bubotubérculo por mucho que se le pareciera (_oh, vamos, ¡si no lo notará nadie!_, había insistido Cornamenta).

Así que se había dejado convencer por Remus de que la mejor idea era seguir a Lily y su acompañante escondiéndose con la capa invisible para saber qué tipo de chicos eran del agrado de la pelirroja.

Lily y Marvin visitaron primero aquella tienda de plumas tan sosas que a James no le interesaban lo más mínimo hablando de estudios y después entraron en Honeydukes. Marvin le regaló una pluma de azúcar a Lily, seguramente para arreglar el estropicio que debía haber sido visitar aquella estupidez de tienda llena de plumas de faisán. Luego fueron al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Por suerte, no se besaron ni hicieron nada más que rozarse las manos al coger el azúcar a la vez (¿De verdad Marvin conocía algo que servía para alterar el gusto de las cosas? Con lo monótono que era, a James eso le extrañaba mucho). Seguían hablando de estudios, de horarios de clases y de qué ingredientes eran los mejores para una poción complicada que habían hecho en clase últimamente. James no entendía cómo diablos podía Marvin llevarle la contraria a Lily. Para cuando volvían a Hogwarts en los carruajes, ya se les habían acabado los temas y no sabían muy bien de qué hablar o cómo comportarse.

Cuando todo terminó y Lily entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor —y James con ella antes de que se cerrara la entrada— y Alice le preguntó por su cita, ella respondió.

—Ha sido horrible. Marvin es el tío más soso que he conocido en mi vida; no hace nada más que hablar de las clases y los horarios y las notas. Primero ha insistido en que quería una pluma nueva de color marrón porque decía que así sería del mismo color de mis ojos, y después me he tenido que comer una de esas plumas de Honeydukes que tanto odio. Me he tirado diez minutos intentando quitarme los restos de azúcar pegajoso de los dientes con la lengua. ¡Y me ha llevado al Salón de té de Madame Pudipié! Eso debe de haber sido lo peor. Ya sabes cuánto odio ese sitio. ¿Tanto le costaba ir en la dirección contraria, hacia las Tres Escobas? Además, me he fijado en que tiene una nariz horrible. Parece que vaya a salir un montón de pus de allí en cualquier momento.

James sonrió y pensó que él lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor. La habría hecho feliz.

Nunca habría entrado en ninguna tienda de plumas ni se hubiera equivocado con el color de sus ojos, le habría comprado su marca de chocolate favorita, la habría hecho reír en las Tres Escobas y, en el carruaje, le hubiera hablado de los Thestrals —porque estaba seguro de que eso era mucho más interesante que las leyes de Golpalott o la mejor manera de mover la varita al pronunciar un hechizo convocador. ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera la habría llevado a Hogsmeade.

Si pudiera, él llevaría a Lily a todos los sitios habidos y por haber que ella no hubiera visitado jamás. A montar en escoba, al fin del mundo, a la parte trasera de Las Tres Escobas o a ella misma.


	6. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **-

**Largo: **422 palabras.

* * *

**#6**

**Miedo**

Qué duro es tener que verlo todo con sus propios ojos, tener que sentir los cadáveres aún calientes rozando sus pies en el campo de batalla (_no mires sus rostros, Potter, no hasta que te hayas cargado algún mortífago y sepas que Lily no es la del suelo_).

Es muy fácil luchar contra los que tienen el rostro cubierto de máscaras, lanzar hechizos y esquivar maldiciones, pero no contra el miedo a que Lily muera. Porque ella no puede morir. Ella es inmortal, ella es invencible, ella es el verde entre el blanco y el negro. James no puede combatir contra ese miedo, James no puede ganarle la partida. Lo único que puede hacer es unirse a la Orden en todas las batallas y estar cerca de ella, ver su melena roja moverse a cierta distancia (_no dejaré que te vayas muy lejos, Lily; prefiero cerciorarme de que estás ahí_) y gritar todo encamiento que le venga a la cabeza a pleno pulmón (_te vas a quedar sin voz, Cornamenta, y entonces te verás obligado a lanzar hechizos no verbales, como Lunático_). Tiene que cumplir su deber para con su pelirroja.

Pero eso no hace que el pavor desparezca; al contrario, hace que este aumente, porque ¿qué pasará si Lily muere? ¿Qué deberá hacer si Remus acaba gravemente herido por no haber podido acompañarlo en la última luna llena? ¿Cómo se supone que volverá a reír si Sirius cae? ¿Y si Peter falla? Peor aún, ¿y si lo hace él mismo? Casi no puede pensar en ello.

Es un Gryffindor, y tiene más valor que muchos otros; se pone en peligro por sus seres queridos; lucha hasta el final con coraje y más cosas que requieren valentía, pero tiene miedo. No cree que eso raro; un hombre es valiente si está asustado pero hace lo que le da miedo.

Y a él, realmente, lo que más miedo le da es volver a casa y darse cuenta de que Lily no está, o de que hay un líquido aún más rojo que su cabello en su cuello o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Es por eso que cuando llega a casa, lleno de polvo, con la túnica deshilachada y un montón de arañazos repartidos por el cuerpo, le pregunta si se quiere casar con él (_así, al menos, tendré permiso para matarme cuando tú mueras, para que ni la muerte nos separe_).

—Claro que sí, James —responde Lily, sin saber que le ha quitado de encima también el miedo a ser rechazado.


	7. Mañanas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su universo y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía. No copies ni publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Ligero slash.

**Pareja: **James/Remus.

**Largo: **964 palabras.

**Nota:** Podéis leerlo aunque no os guste el género, porque es realmente suave y puede pasar por amistad, al menos hasta la última frase. Gran parte de la idea es de laura marina lovegood, así que va para ella por buena persona, por supuesto.

* * *

**#7**

**Mañanas**

James ha pasado muchas mañanas. Solo hace falta multiplicar sus años por el número de días de cada año y luego sumarle los que ha pasado ese año que aún no ha terminado (pero no hay que equivocarse en el primero: nació el veintisiete de marzo, no el uno de enero, así que hay que restar).

Sin importar el número exacto, ha pasado mañanas felices y mañanas tristes; mañanas soleadas y mañanas de lluvia; habiendo dormido bien o mal. Le gusta ese momento del día porque es cuando puede pensar '_he sobrevivido otro día más_' (lo que no significa que lo piense cada día, ni mucho menos), no por la cosa esa de que puede volver a empezar. Aunque también.

Cuando piensa que ha sobrevivido a otro día, que de alguna manera no ha muerto, piensa automáticamente en si Remus lo ha hecho a su vez. No es como si mirara hacia la cama de su amigo al momento después de abrir los ojos —lo negaría delante de quien hiciera falta—, pero las mañanas siguientes a la luna llena suele estar preocupado. A veces es porque lo ha tenido que dejar en la enfermería, solo, sin poder llegar a colarse bajo la capa invisible con Sirius y Peter —o Sirius o Peter; pueden no caber los tres—, y otras veces ocurre porque, aun y ver que respira, ha salido herido. Siempre tiene algo.

Le sienta realmente bien poder comprobar que Remus está bien, que la noche ha sido difícil pero que lo ha superado y que es capaz de sonreír un poco —parece que el licántropo nunca sonría del todo, no como Sirius, que suelta cada carcajada que asusta a los de primero.

Por eso siempre está ahí cuando despierta. Está ahí siendo invisible o no, y de todas maneras, Remus lo percibe. Estuvo ahí todas las mañanas que pudo justo después de enterarse de que era un licántropo en tercero —en los algo malos tiempos en que no podía acompañarlo a la casa de los gritos y curar las heridas que tenía por hacerse reemplazándolas por las suyas— y sigue estando, respirando profundamente y con los ojos brillantes, pensativos.

'_¿Cómo se sentirá ser Remus? ¿Cómo debe de ser sufrir así?_' Es pensarlo y arrepentirse un poco porque, vamos, Lunático es la mejor persona del mundo y no se merece eso como se lo merecería él.

James se siente mucho peor persona, por mucho que Remus le hubiera dicho una vez que '_soy un monstruo, James, no deberías ser mi amigo; deberías despreciarme, alejarte de mí antes de que…_'. El caso es que nunca pudo terminar esa frase. James se encargó de ello personalmente.

Entonces, cuando James aprieta los puños y baja la vista, Remus, _su Remus_, abre los ojos. El animago se da cuenta y lo ve y lo mira, y es consciente de cuán cansado parece. De hecho, el simple hecho de levantar la cabeza e intentar saludarlo debe de suponerle un esfuerzo titánico después de tan agotadora noche. Qué injusto es.

—Buenos días —dice él, con la voz ronca y, maldición, también débil.

La sonrisa que intenta esbozar le parece a Cornamenta lo más bonito del mundo porque no es una sonrisa de las suyas, porque no es la más atractiva del mundo, pero sí que es una dedicada. Se la dedica él, se esfuerza en cambiar su expresión por él, y le cuesta. Pero lo consigue y eso es lo importante; en eso reside la belleza de Remus.

Así que James no puede evitar volver a pensar en la injusticia de las vidas, de _su_ vida, de la vida de Remus Lupin. _'¿Por qué eres tan hijo de puta, mundo?_', se pregunta como si fuera a obtener una respuesta.

Pero el hecho no es que todo sea injusto o que todo le parezca irracional. Lo que le importa es, en el fondo, que la vida no le haya dado al licántropo las oportunidades que, sin duda, se merece. Porque él debería tenerlas; debería tener lo mejor del planeta sólo por esa sonrisa.

O porque siempre intenta quitarle hierro al asunto —a ser un licántropo al que le niegan sus derechos—, porque se traga el dolor y se calla las quejas que cualquier otro expondría más de una vez ante los demás.

Remus jamás se quejaría ante ellos. Él sólo se queja de que sigan ahí, de que lo apoyen, de que se arriesguen por él. No entiende cuán gran persona es ni por qué lo quieren tanto. A James le gustaría poder explicárselo, poder hacérselo entender.

Pero sabe que Remus nunca lo haría. Sabe que nunca podrá oír un '_me duele_', que como máximo oirá un '_me odio por ser como soy, como me han hecho_'.

—Remus —James hace una pausa, dubitativo—, ¿cómo estás?

Él se incorpora con dificultad y Cornamenta se acerca, preocupado, sólo por si acaso. Por si lo necesita, para estar ahí.

—Estoy... bien.

James es incapaz de culparlo por mentir; si eso, lo admira por ser capaz de hacerlo en esas condiciones.

—Mentiroso. Remus, estás herido, magullado, cansado. Estás mal.

El aludido niega levemente con la cabeza.

—No. Antes era peor.

Algo se revuelve en su pecho. Algo le grita que '_joder, lo ha hecho, ha empezado a hacerlo, aunque sea levemente_' y se siente un poco orgulloso porque seguro que a Remus le ha costado mucho auto compadecerse.

No espera que se explique, no puede hacerlo. Porque, en el fondo, Remus acaba de darle las gracias. Y eso es suficiente para que el sol brille un poco más y sienta que esa mañana en particular es un poco más feliz que otros días.

James también se las da —las gracias— apoyando su frente contra la de él y acercándose, acercándose, acercándose...

**Fin.**


	8. Capa Invisible

**Di****sclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias: -  
**

**Largo:** 971.

* * *

**#8**

**Capa Invisible  
**

Puedes preguntarle a cualquier ser que resida en Hogwarts sobre la personalidad de James Potter, ese merodeador despeinado, y te dirá —segurísimo que sí—, antes o después de otros adjetivos como apuesto —palabras de James, tal vez—, que es prepotente. O engreído. O que está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Demasiado, vaya.

Y eso significa que a este Potter en particular le gusta pavonearse por ahí —bien, estas no son palabras de James; ¿Lily Evans?— y dejar que la gente lo vea. Es decir, los vea. A él, a su corbata mal atada o inexistente y a sus amigos: los merodeantes, o moderadores... _merodeadores_. Eso es. Le encantan esas cosas. Las del estilo caminar por los pasillos o los terrenos con seguridad y una sonrisa gamberra que atrae a las chicas porque tiene algo, gastar bromas a los profesores en clase —o faltar a estas si está muy cansado, porque oye, la resaca no es muy útil a la hora de mejorar su rendimiento escolar. Se lo podría jurar a cualquier—, molestar al tipo de pelo negro y grasiento de Slytherin aficionado a las Artes Oscuras que le da tanta rabia, o pedirle a Lily Evans que salga con él de una vez por todas porque, coño, todo el mundo sabe que está loquita por sus huesos.

(Cuando la realidad es que todo el mundo sabe que le tiene manía menos él mismo. Él mismo y Sirius Black, claro; los dos siempre van en el mismo paquete, como dijeron no sé cuándo en no sé dónde)

Claro que en su horario no falta lo de ser un buen amigo a tiempo total. Porque el resto de cosas las hace a tiempo parcial —si se ignoran los gritos de una pelirroja en concreto quejándose porque James la molesta las jodidas veinticuatro horas del día, hecho considerado una proeza, no porque sea capaz de repetir la frase '_Sal conmigo, Evans_' treinta veces en un minuto a intervalos irregulares, sino porque Lily le añade una palabrota. Un taco, que diría James, y por lo tanto, Sirius—.

El tema no son los horarios, claro. Lo que pasa es que todo esto que acabas de leer debe de cansar mucho, ¿no? Será que sí, porque hasta James Potter, persona enérgica y orgullosa donde las haya, necesita tomarse un descanso de tal día a día de vez en cuando. Es en esas ocasiones cuando recurre a lo último que le queda, mucho después de su escoba de quidditch último modelo o esa nueva droga muggle que ha traído Sirius, la marihuana: su capa invisible. Se la dio un miembro de su familia del cual no se dirá el nombre porque es ya muy obvio —una pista: su célula sexual fue la que se juntó con un óvulo para engendrar a un embrión que... Y sólo las mujeres tienen óvulos, aparte de aquél mago tan raro e idiota de Portugal que se hizo hermafrodita— y James se siente muy orgulloso de ella. Porque no es una capa invisible de esas que se malgastan con el tiempo, o de las que van mal porque algún que otro mago o bruja cultos pueden notificar su presencia. Es una capa invisible _de verdad_.

Le tiene mucho cariño, verdaderamente. Es uno de los objetos que más ha cuidado en su vida —gracias a Merlín, más que al pez que se le murió a los tres días— y se puede distraer con sólo mirarla. Tiene algo especial. Un brillo. Un tacto. Tal vez su maravillosa invisibilidad.

Porque ser invisible de esa manera mola mucho. Es algo eventual y que no puede hacerse mediante un conjuro, como podrían hacer muchos, sino que se trata de una afición que muy poca gente ha llegado a compartir (quién sabe si alguien más que su familia, y por cierto, ¿sabrá su madre que existe?). A veces, James está sentado en su cama, o tumbado, o de pie, qué más da, y la ve encima de su baúl, o dentro de él, y sabe que si se la pone dejará de existir para mucha gente, y que podrá entrar en sitios prohibidísimos —porque los prohibidos los tiene ya muy superados—, entre otras cosas.

A veces, no sólo se imagina que se la pone, sino que lo hace sin pararse a pensarlo. Entonces es diferente de cuando la usa con sus amigos para escaparse por la noche o para ayudar a Remus con su pequeño problema peludo, porque está solo. Completamente solo. Y namás Sirius, Remus y Peter podrían buscarlo encontrándolo. Y tal vez Dumbledore, o Voldemort, vale, pero en ellos casi ni piensa.

Se siente demasiado libre. Sale descalzo, o de puntillas, o caminando como cualquier otro, y tiene tiempo de fijarse en todos los detalles que haya en el mundo. En el verde de la hierba, en la nueva táctica de Ravenclaw para el equipo de quidditch —con el que, por cierto, compiten en dos semanas—, en el brillo del pelo de Lily, en los pasos de los alumnos de primero. Son inseguros, titubeantes, pequeños. Cuando no lleva la capa encima no se detiene a pensar en eso y tal vez, sólo tal vez, este objeto le ayude a ser un poco más humilde, a tener más empatía.

Siempre vuelve satisfecho.

Porque ser invisible, aunque sólo sea ocasionalmente y durante un rato, es una de las mejores experiencias del mundo.


	9. Guerra

**Di****sclaimer:** Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Advertencias: -  
**

**Largo:** 655.

* * *

**#9 **

**Guerra**

Antes para James todo era muy fácil. Se trataba de levantarse un poco antes que sus padres para poder coger las galletas del armario de arriba sin que lo riñeran, porque se suponía que eran para días especiales, pero a James le encantaban y casi cada mañana se hacía con cinco o seis de ellas. Sus padres se enteraban, pero no le decían nada, sólo sonreían por lo listo que era su hijo aun y tener sólo seis años.

Después se preocupó por la casa a la que iría una vez llegara a Hogwarts (aunque siempre tuvo claro que Gryffindor era _la_ casa). Luego vinieron las duras temporadas de quidditch, entrenando hasta el agotamiento para poder ganar la copa, y los exámenes, que de alguna manera siempre aprobaba.

Un año después, todo se complicó un poco al enterarse de que Remus, su gran amigo, el que era tan tímido, responsable, dulce y estudioso, era un licántropo. Tuvieron que darse cuenta solitos, él y Sirius, y luego discutir con Peter sobre hablarlo con Remus o no. Obviamente, lo hicieron; era un tema importante, y el que después se llamaría Lunático era la persona a la que todos admiraban por ser capaz de sonreír y reñirlos a la vez, por leer a Wilde y, sin embargo, ser capaz de saltarse las normas por estar con ellos.

Pero lo superó, lo ayudó junto a Sirius y Peter, y pudieron tirar adelante, aunque con unas cicatrices y ojeras de más, habiendo aprendido a transformarse en animales de los que andan a cuatro patas y no a dos.

Entonces, ser un animago era para él la cosa más importante del mundo, por Remus y porque conseguirlo sería superarse a sí mismo, cosa que le encantaba. La máxima preocupación de aquellos años de sonrisas a medianoche y miles de '_sal conmigo, Evans_' era no ser recordados como grandes tipos, como los merodeadores, y que una transformación saliera mal. No es como si no fuera importante, pero a James le encantaría volver a esa época para que las cosas difíciles se pudieran solucionar hablando con el director o confesándole a Lily que cambiaría por ella.

Ahora sus problemas no tienen solución; las lágrimas no sirven para nada más que arriesgarse a hacer demasiado ruido y que te encuentren los mortífagos a media batalla; ni siquiera Dumbledore puede arreglar las cosas. No puede ni respirar, así que ni hablar de proteger a los que quiere, como Peter, que está raro últimamente, con ojeras horribles y frases sin sentido, o como Remus, al que hace mucho que no ve y que seguro que sufre porque en dos días hay luna llena, o como Lily, que teme por su familia y por ella misma pero que se esfuerza en luchar igualmente.

La guerra está en su apogeo: se respira en el aire, se sirve en las comidas y se ve al salir a pasear por la calle (eso si es que estás vivo y te atreves a hacerlo).

Por eso James querría volver a estar en el castillo, bajo una capa invisible, y no en el cuartel general de la Orden viendo las caras de todos esos que temen pero luchan, como Marlene, Ojoloco o los Longbottom -y por Merlín que Alice es increíble, presentándose aun y estar embarazada-. Por eso mismo a James le encantaría poder pensar que da igual que los castiguen si son Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, y no '_o esto termina pronto o nos matarán a todos_'.


End file.
